Who knows?
by ChoiMizu
Summary: Das letzte Jahr für Hermine ist angebrochen. Inmitten dem Prüfungsstress gönnt sie sich ein Erholungsbad und denkt über alles nach. Wird es eine Veränderung geben? Hermine x Draco
1. Chapter 1

Hermine wachte mit Kopfschmerzen auf. Sie setzte sich auf und probierte in die Realität zurückzukommen, als sie bemerkte, dass sie nicht in ihrem eigenen Bett lag. Verwirrt schaute sie sich um. Wo war sie? Es standen keine anderen Betten im Zimmer, also konnte sie nicht in ihrem eigenen Schlafsaal sein. An den Wänden hingen Bilder, eines darunter war von Salazar Slytherin. Das war ganz normal, in jedem der vier Häuser gab es ein Bild von jedem Hogwarts Gründer. Das war jedoch erst so, seit der Krieg vorbei war.  
>Voldemort war gefallen und mit ihm viele geliebte Menschen. Viele Tränen waren damals geflossen, doch das Ganze war nun bereits ein halbes Jahr her. Das goldene Trio, wie man Harry, Ron und sie nannte, sowie Draco Malfoy und ein paar andere waren nach Hogwarts zurück gekehrt, um in Frieden ihr letztes Schuljahr zu wiederholen.<br>In Frieden war wohl etwas übertrieben gesagt. Mehr als ein "Hallo" kriegte Draco nicht raus, wenn er sie sah. Dabei hatte er Harry sein Leben mehr als einmal zu verdanken. Doch die Schlange sah das nicht ein. Es schien so, als wäre er auch noch stolz darauf, Eltern zu haben, die in Askaban saßen. Zwar nicht für lange, da sich Harry für diese eingesetzt hatte, doch sie saßen - und das nicht zum ersten Mal.  
>Als sie sich umsah, wusste sie wieder wo sie sich befand: in ihrem eigenem Turm. Noch hatte sie sich nicht daran gewöhnt, als Schülersprecherin mit Draco Malfoy einen eigenen Turm zu bewohnen; Jeden Morgen musste sie sich neu besinnen, um zu wissen wo sie war. Seufzend rieb sie sich die Augen und sah, dass die Sonne bereits aufgegangen war.<br>'Ob Malfoy schon wach ist?', dachte sie sich. Immerhin war Samstag und er schlief am Wochenende bekanntlich aus. Wenn er denn überhaupt schlief. Ehrlich gesagt interessierte es sie auch nicht. Für sie war klar, dass er wohl bei einem seiner Betthäschen sein musste, wenn er nicht hier war. Wo sollte er sonst sein? Bei einem Morgenspaziergang zum See? Wohl kaum. Ein Malfoy würde nie spazieren gehen, schon gar nicht bei am frühen Morgen. Das wäre viel zu romantisch.  
>Langsam stand Hermine auf und gähnte müde. Es war doch noch viel zu früh um aufzustehen, wenn sie ihrem Gefühl trauen konnte. Schlussendlich beschloss sie, sich ein angenehmes Bad zu gönnen. So schlurfte sie in ihr eigenes Badezimmer und war wieder einmal geschockt darüber, wie groß es doch war. Für sie persönlich, viel zu groß. Sie mochte es lieber schlicht und konnte nicht verstehen, was Menschen an einem Riesenhaus für sich alleine finden konnte. Klar würde sie nicht in einer Eineinhalbzimmer-Wohnung leben wollen. Doch solange sie genug Platz hatte, war es ausreichend und mehr wollte sie gar nicht. Schließlich würde sie, wenn sie in Zukunft arbeiten gehen würde, sowieso nur abends zuhause sein.<br>Während sie ihr Wasser einlaufen ließ, sah sie sich das Zimmer zum ersten Mal genauer an. Es war schön und detailreich geschmückt, doch irgendetwas fehlte. Es fehlte die Wärme und die Sympathie, die sie zuhause immer gehabt hatte.  
>Zuhause...<br>Sie schluckte. Sie war nicht mehr zuhause gewesen, seit sie ihre Eltern verzaubert hatte. Angesichts der Tatsachen und weil sie sah, wie gut es ihnen in Australien ging, wollte sie den Zauber nicht rückgängig machen. Das Ganze wäre viel zu verwirrend und sie wollte nicht, dass ihre Eltern sich schon wieder an ein neues Leben gewöhnen mussten. Zum dritten Mal. Schon als sie in die Schule kam, veränderte sich ihr Leben plötzlich und vor 1 1/2 Jahren noch einmal, als sie deren Gedächtnisse verändert hatte.  
>An die erste Veränderung konnten sie sich natürlich nicht bewusst erinnern, denn ansonsten wüssten sie logischerweise, dass sie eine Tochter hatten. Und genau das wollte sie ja verhindern.<br>Als sie sich weiter umsah, bemerkte sie, dass das Badezimmer immer mehr aussah wie ihr vorheriges. War dieses Bad etwas Ähnliches wie der Raum der Wünsche? Sie wusste, ihre Neugierde würde sie schon noch packen, doch momentan wollte sie nur entspannen.  
>Sie suchte sich ein Badeöl heraus und goss es zum Wasser hinzu.<br>Da die Wanne, beziehungsweise der kleine Pool, fast voll war, entkleidete sie sich mit einem kurzen Zauberspruch. Kurz darauf stieg sie hinein und schwamm erst ein paar Mal hin und her. Sie merkte, wie wenig Sport sie in den letzten Wochen getrieben hatte, wegen dem ganzen Schulstress Sie hatte nur noch gelernt und nichts und niemand hatte sie davon abhalten können. Sie war ja froh, dass man es ihr nicht ansah, ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte sie aber trotzdem. Da kam so ein Entspannungsbad gerade recht.  
>Sie fand den Knopf, um den Whirlpool einzuschalten, legte sich hin und döste ein bisschen.<br>Währenddessen dachte sie über Draco Malfoy nach. Sie fragte sich, ob er wirklich so arrogant war oder er nicht doch ein lieber Kerl sein konnte. Sie glaubte immer an das Gute im Menschen. Leider sah sie dadurch das Böse nicht, was einige ihrer Mitschüler früher ausgenutzt hatten. Schon in der Muggelschule war sie geärgert worden.  
>Zum Einen, weil sie überdurchschnittlich schlau war und zum Anderen, weil sie immer sozial zu den anderen gewesen war, was die anderen jedoch als Schleimen aufgenommen hatten. So war sie lange Zeit das Opfer von Sticheleien gewesen.<br>Als sie damals den Brief bekommen hatte, war sie verwirrt gewesen. Sie, eine Hexe? Sie hatte es nicht glauben können, außerdem existierte damals Magie für sie nicht. Jedoch hatte sie das Angebot angenommen, einfach nur um von ihrer Schule wegzukommen.  
>Wissbegierig wie sie war, hatte sie sich ihre Bücher natürlich schon Monate vor dem Schuljahresbeginn gekauft und studiert. Mit jeder Seite hatte sie mehr daran geglaubt, dass Magie existieren konnte und hatte sich umso mehr auf ihre neue Schule gefreut. Doch auch Angst hatte sie damals gehabt.<br>Ob alles wieder so sein würde, wie auf ihrer alten Schule? Würde sie wegen ihrem Ehrgeiz wieder gehänselt werden? Ursprünglich hatte sie positiv in die Zukunft schauen wollen, doch in den letzten Ferientagen waren Zweifel bei ihr aufgekommen. Sie hatte dort noch niemanden gekannt - im Gegensatz zu den anderen. Sie hatte gedacht, nur weil es viele Halb- und Reinblüter gab, wären sie alle miteinander befreundet. Doch schnell wurde ihr bewiesen, dass dem nicht so war.  
>Draco Malfoy war ihr erster Feind gewesen. Bereits auf dem Bahngleis war er ihr aufgefallen. Schon damals hatte er diesen arroganten und kühlen Gesichtsausdruck gehabt. Sie hatte sich dort gefragt, ob dieser wohl eine ähnliche Vorgeschichte wie sie haben konnte. So wie er ausgesehen hatte, hätte es sie nicht gewundert.<br>Meist versteckte sich hinter einer Miene eine ganze Geschichte, weshalb sie immer probierte, nicht zu zeigen, wenn es ihr schlecht ging. Was sie schon damals nicht hatte leiden können, war nämlich, dass sich alle unnötig Sorgen um sie machten.  
>Den Aufruhr um eine leichte Grippe hatte sie noch nie verstanden und sich mehr über diesen, als die Krankheit selbst aufgeregt.<br>Doch bei Draco Malfoy hatte sie nun ein eindeutiges Gefühl. Sie wusste, er war eigentlich gar nicht so kühl. Mehr als einmal hatte er ihr das bewiesen, in dem er ab und zu nett zu ihr gewesen war. Das ganze Semester hindurch hatte sie außerdem kein einziges "Schlammblut" von ihm gehört. Allgemein starb dieses Wort in Hogwarts aus.  
>Es gab Strafarbeiten, sobald einer der Lehrer hörte, wie jemand diese Beleidigung benutzte. So hüteten sich sogar die Slytherins, denn in ihrem UTZ-Jahr konnten sie erst recht keine Zusatzarbeiten gebrauchen. Die meisten hatten sowieso schon Probleme mit dem Lernen. Einige fragten sogar Hermine, ob sie ihnen helfen könnte.<br>Vor einem Jahr hätten sie sich nicht dazu durchringen können, doch nun, wo Voldemort gefallen war, gab es einige Slytherins, die sich nun zu Nettigkeit und Höflichkeit durchringen konnten. Nur leider gehörte Draco Malfoy nicht dazu. Doch Hermine war sich sicher, im Laufe des Jahres würde sie ihn noch dazu bringen können, es zu zeigen. Sie überlegte sich einen Plan.  
>So weit, dass er sich in sie verlieben würde, wollte sie eigentlich nicht gehen, doch ihr erschien dies als die einzige Möglichkeit, um ihn zu verändern. Sie bemerkte nicht, wie die Zeit verging, bis sie ein lautes Klopfen hörte.<br>"Granger?", hörte sie eine Stimme.  
>Das musste Draco sein! Niemand sonst nannte sie noch so.<br>"Ja?", gab sie so ruhig wie möglich zurück.  
>"Gut, du lebst noch. Ich dachte schon, du seist ersoffen, so lange wie du schon hier drin sitzt. Nur für den Fall, dass sie mir deinen Mord auf den Hals jagen wollen."<br>"Ach, wie liebenswert du heute doch wieder bist. Und jetzt sag, warum du wirklich hier bist." Nach diesem Satz kam einige Zeit lang keine Antwort. Was war nur mit ich los? Normalerweise antwortete er immer, egal, was sie sagte. Da fiel ihr auf, dass er immer das letzte Wort haben musste. So schnell konnte sich das doch nicht geändert haben.

"Malfoy! Gib mir Antwort!", rief Hermine nochmals.  
>Er seufzte. Sollte er ihr die Wahrheit sagen? Schließlich würde er sowieso nicht mehr lange durchhalten. Jedes Mal, wenn er sie sah, wollte er seine Maske ablegen und zu ihr gehen. Die Slytherins hinter seinem Rücken jedoch hielten ihn davon ab. Doch heute könnte ihn niemand stoppen. Das Schloss war leer und verlassen. Alle waren in Hogsmead oder mit ihren Liebsten am See. Dort wäre er auch gerne. Mit einer ganz bestimmten Person.<br>Noch einmal seufzte er tief und sprach dann: "Okay, Hermine. Lass mich rein, ich würde es dir gerne unter vier Augen erklären."  
>"Ich sitze nackt im Pool, schon vergessen?"<br>"Du bist doch so schlau, du solltest einen Anziehzauber beherrschen. Ansonsten zauber dir noch ein wenig Schaum, dann ist alles Private verdeckt." Er verdrehte die Augen. Sie musste immer alles kompliziert machen! "Kann ich?", fragte er nach ein paar Minuten.  
>"Ja, komm rein." Sie hatte sich extra viel Zeit gelassen und war dementsprechend entspannt.<br>Er trat ein und staunte. Dieses Badezimmer war nicht wie sonst. Es war kleiner, jedoch sympathischer. Es strahlte Wärme aus und war sehr liebevoll eingerichtet. Was hatte sie mit ihrem Bad angestellt?  
>Erst dann sah er sie. Sie hatte sich für die zweite Möglichkeit entschieden und saß immer noch im Pool. Langsam lief er auf sie zu und setzte sich an den Rand.<br>"Also?", schaute sie ihn erwartungsvoll an, "Du hast mir etwas zu sagen."  
>"Da hast du allerdings Recht." Er schaute ihr in die Augen. Haselnussbraun, "Du hast schöne Augen", rutschte es ihm heraus.<br>Gleich darauf begannen sich seine Wangen rot zu färben und er fing an, zu erklären. "Ehm... es tut mir leid, ich konnte mich nicht beherrschen. ."  
>"Meintest du es wenigstens ernst?", fragte Hermine ihn.<br>Sie musste zugeben, sein Kompliment hatte ihr geschmeichelt und sie hatte sich darüber gefreut.  
>"Ja! Auf jeden Fall! Aber das war nicht das, was ich eigentlich sagen wollte.", sagte er.<br>"Ja, das nehme ich an. Also?"  
>"Erst einmal, ich schätze du hast bemerkt, dass ich nicht so bin, wie ich vorgebe, nicht wahr?" Er wartete auf ihre Antwort.<br>"Jeder, der ein bisschen Menschenkenntnis besitzt, hätte das bemerkt."  
>"Gut. Ich bin gekommen, weil ich dich heute Morgen hier reingehen sah. Und da seit diesem Zeitpunkt bereits drei Stunden vergangen sind, habe ich mir Sorgen um dich gemacht.", gab er zu.<br>"Du hast dir um mich Sorgen gemacht?", hakte sie nach.  
>"Ja." Draco hob den Kopf. "Jetzt schau mich nicht so ungläubig an! Warum sollte ich dir etwas sagen, wenn es nicht stimmen würde?"<br>"Ach keine Ahnung, es passt nur nicht zu dir, tut mir leid.", sagte Hermine.  
>"Darf ich weiter erklären?"<br>"Ja, mach nur, Entschuldigung für die Unterbrechung", entschuldigte sie sich.  
>"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass man so lange im Badezimmer brauchen kann, deswegen habe ich nach dir geschaut. Aber wie es aussieht, geht es dir bestens, da war das wohl nicht nötig." Er wollte bereits aufstehen, als Hermine ihn wieder nach unten zog und ihn mitten auf den Mund küsste. Erst wollte er sich wehren, doch als er merkte, wie gut sie darin war, ließ er sich fallen und erwiderte den Kuss.<br>Es war ein kurzer, aber leidenschaftlicher Kuss.  
>Verwirrt schaute er sie an. "Was war das?"<br>"Es tut mir leid, ich konnte mich nicht beherrschen. ", erwiderte Hermine mit einem neckischen Grinsen.  
>Draco stieg auf das Spiel ein. "Ach, war es denn ernst?"<br>"Ja. Auf jeden Fall.", sagte sie und näherte sich ihm wieder.  
>Er kam ihr entgegen und sie küssten sich noch einmal lange.<br>"Hermine?" Draco schaute ihr tief in die Augen.  
>"Hm?"<br>"Wie ernst meinst du es?", fragte er ernst.  
>"Ich meine es genauso ernst, wie du es mit mir meinst. Du darfst es dir also selbst aussuchen. Du bist doch ein schlauer Kerl." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu. "So und jetzt raus, ich glaube, ich hab genug vom Schwimmen. Wir sehen uns nachher beim Lernen im Gemeinschaftsraum. Husch, husch!", schickte sie ihn raus.<br>Langsam stand Draco Malfoy auf und kam dem Befehl nach.  
>Hermine zog sich schnell mit einem Zauber wieder an. Warum hatte sie das gemacht? Wie war sie auf den Entschluss gekommen, Draco einfach so zu küssen, obwohl er sie offiziell immer noch hasste?<br>Nun, sie wusste jetzt, er hasste sie nicht. Doch alle anderen wussten das noch nicht. Sie fragte sich, warum sie ihn in jenem Moment bei sich hatte haben wollen. Sie hatte sich sogar zurückhalten müssen, ihn nicht in den Pool hineinzuziehen. Sie war doch sonst nie so.  
>Was machte er nur mit ihr? Verwirrt lief sie aus dem Badezimmer und setzte sich im Gemeinschaftsraum in einen Sessel. Ein paar Minuten verharrte sie still, dann holte sie ihre Hausaufgaben hervor und fing an, JFdie ersten Aufsätze zu schreiben. Schnell war sie wieder abgelenkt und bemerkte nicht, wie die Zeit verging. Doch zwischen den einzelnen Aufgaben musste sie immer wieder an Draco denken. Sie verstand nicht, warum sie nun dauernd an ihn dachte. Lag es an den Küssen? Er konnte wirklich fantastisch küssen, das musste sie ihm lassen. Sie wusste nun, wieso er so begehrt war. Doch warum hatte er auch noch mitgemacht? Sie verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Sie wollte gerade aufstehen, um sich eine heiße Schokolade zu machen, da hörte sie eine Tür zufallen. Sie drehte sich langsam um.<br>"Granger."  
>Trotz dem kühlen Unterton fing ihr Herz wie verrückt an zu schlagen. Und dennoch überkam sie ein Hauch von Angst. War das am Morgen etwa gar nicht er selbst gewesen, sondern eine Art Zwillingsbruder? Schnell verwarf sie den Gedanken wieder, offiziell hatte er schliesslich keinen.<br>"Draco.", antwortete sie nach langer Bedenkzeit. Sie musste es riskieren.  
>"Hermine, ich ehm..", wollte er anfangen, brach aber wieder ab.<br>"Ja, Draco?" Sie wollte unbedingt wissen, was er sagen wollte. Schließlich könnte es wichtig sein.  
>"Ich meine es ernst." Mit diesen Worten ließ er die begabte Hexe stehen und rauschte in sein Zimmer.<br>Fassungslos starrte sie ihm nach. Er meinte es ernst? Was bedeutete das?  
>Es dauerte nicht lange und sie erhob sich ebenfalls. Schnell rannte sie ihm nach und klopfte an.<br>"Draco! Mach auf!", verlangte sie. Sie musste mit ihm reden und erfahren, was er damit gemeint hatte. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass es auf den Morgen bezogen sein könnte.  
>"Wieso?" Seine Stimme klang ruhig und gefasst. Sie fragte sich, was er ihr damit beweisen wollte. Dass er nicht so war, wie er vorgab, hatte sie doch sowieso schon lange gecheckt, und er sollte das doch gesehen haben. Wenn es auf den Morgen bezogen war, so oder so. Also warum war er jetzt so abweisend?<br>"Entweder, du machst auf oder ich muss meinen Zauberstab benutzen! Und du weißt, das mache ich nur sehr ungern." Drohungen waren zwar nichts Gutes, doch ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig. Sie wusste, so hatte sie ihn am Haken, denn er hasste es, wenn jemand seine Tür entzauberte.  
>"10...9...8..7" Sie zählte langsam herunter. Bei fünf hörte sie, wie er die Tür entsperrte.<br>"Okay, okay. Was ist?" Er sah sie an und ihr Herz klopfte schneller. Auf einmal wusste sie nicht, ob sie nicht trotzdem wollte, dass er in sie verliebt war.  
>"Auf was war das vorhin bezogen? Etwa auf das von heute Morgen?", fragte sie ihn direkt und probierte, ihre Verlegenheit zu verstecken.<br>"Oh man Hermine, und ich dachte, du wärst schlau. Ja, es war auf heute Morgen bezogen. Zufrieden?"  
>"Warte mal. Heißt das etwa du meinst es ernst mit mir?" Langsam entstanden bei ihr Vermutungen. Doch glauben konnte sie es immer noch nicht. Er sollte es ernst mit ihr meinen? Genau mit ihr, Hermine Granger?<br>Es entstand eine unangenehme Stille. Sie merkte, wie ihre Vermutungen immer mehr Wahrheit beinhalteten.  
>"Draco, keine Antwort ist auch eine Antwort. "<br>JF„Okay, du willst es nicht anders! Ja ich meine es ernst mit dir, wieso ist das Ganze so abwegig? Du bist eine hübsche, junge Frau und ich mag dich von Tag zu Tag mehr. Wieso verfolgt mich mein Image sogar bis zu dir? Ich kann das nicht verstehen. Ich dachte, du wärst anders." Enttäuscht sah er sie an.  
>Hermine war sprachlos. So ehrlich und mutig hatte sie sich den Slytherin nicht vorgestellt, geschweige denn erlebt! Sie senkte ihren Blick. Das musste sie erst einmal verdauen. Ausserdem wollte sie Zeit herausschinden. Er erwartete bestimmt eine Antwort von ihr, doch die konnte sie ihm momentan nicht geben. Sie war dafür zu verwirrt. Einerseits konnte sie es sich vorstellen, mit ihm zusammen zu sein, doch andererseits wollte ihr Herz nicht glauben, dass er es wirklich so meinte.<br>Sie drehte sich um und lief Richtung Tür.  
>„Wo gehst du jetzt hin?", fragte Draco.<br>„Weg." Hermine musste sich beherrschen.  
>„Wieso?"<br>„Weil ich dir nicht glaube. Beweise mir, dass du es ernst meinst, und ich werde es auch ernst mit dir meinen." Sie spürte eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Langsam drehte sie sich um.  
>„Schau mir in die Augen Hermine. Ich könnte dich nie anlügen, bitte glaub mir. Ich weiss, dass es schwer für dich ist, aber bitte vertrau mir." Draco sagte es schon fast flehend. Hermine riss sich zusammen. Sie würde ihm nicht schon wieder verfallen. Deshalb gab sie ihm noch einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange und stürmte aus dem Zimmer. Ob es für immer war, wusste sie nicht. Doch sie wusste, die Zeit würde ihr die Antwort bringen.<p> 


	2. Alternativende

Letzter Schultag ~

Ein letztes Mal betrat Hermine das riesige Bad. Sie dachte gerne an das letzte halbe Jahr zurück. Sie war oft dort um nachzudenken und sich zu entspannen. Langsam schritt sie durch den Raum, sah sich die vielen Massageöle an. Seit sie wusste, wie gut sich so etwas anfühlte, musste sie diverse rumstehen haben. Ihre Schminksachen hatte sie zum größten Teil bereits eingepackt, nur noch das Wichtigste stand dort. Schließlich musste sie heute Abend beim Abschlussball perfekt aussehen. Beim Pool angekommen ließ sie heißes Wasser einlaufen und zog sich aus. Nach ein paar Minuten hörte sie einige Schritte und eine leise Stimme:  
>„Darf ich?"<br>Sie gehörte Draco Malfoy.  
>In ihrem Bauch breitete sich ein wohliges Gefühl aus. Nur zu gern dachte sie an den Tag zurück, als er ihr gestanden hatte, dass er mehr für sie empfand. In diesem Pool hatte alles angefangen. Ihr erster Kuss, ihre erste Erkenntnis. An jenem Tag wollte sie zwar hart bleiben, doch Draco brauchte nicht lange, um sie zu erobern. Er gab sich aber auch alle Mühe damit. Von peinlichen Plakaten, bis zu Heulern in der großen Halle, alle sollten wissen, dass er sie liebte. So hatte sie nachgegeben und seitdem waren sie zusammen. Das Ganze war vor einem halben Jahr geschehen und sie war einfach nur glücklich. Sie schweifte in ihre Gedanken ab. Wieder klopfte es an der Tür.<br>„Schatz, darf ich reinkommen?", fragte Draco noch einmal.  
>„Oh, ähm, ja klar, tut mir leid.", entschuldigte sie sich.<br>Als er schließlich den Raum betreten hatte, ging es nicht lange und auch er war entkleidet und hüpfte zu ihr in den Pool. Nachdem er ein paar Züge geschwommen war, holte er sich einen Kuss ab.  
>„Schon unglaublich, oder?" Hermine musste ihre nostalgischen Gefühle einfach mit ihm teilen.<br>„Das mit uns? Oh ja. Und ich bin so froh, dass ich es nicht aufgegeben habe." Lächelnd sah er sie an.  
>„Nicht nur du.", sagte Hermine um ihn abzulenken. Prompt spritzte sie ihn nass und musste lachen. Immer wieder fiel er darauf rein.<br>„Hey, was sollte das?", schmollte Draco.  
>„Es tut mir leid, ich konnte mich nicht beherrschen.", erwiderte Hermine grinsend und küsste ihn lange und zärtlich.<p> 


End file.
